


Bara bara bara (riki tiki tak)

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, FrostIron - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Tony afirma ser el dios del sexo. Loki se muestra ofendido por semejante declaración, pero pronto se convierte en un fime creyente.(Traducción).





	Bara bara bara (riki tiki tak)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bara bara bara (riki tiki tak)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507643) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



> **Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y el fic a Donya, quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.
> 
> Quiero aclarar además que el título está en polaco, por lo que pude investigar en un foro de jerga en este idioma, es tomado de una canción muy usada en las bodas en ese país. La expresión básicamente significa querer follarse a alguien, creo que podría ser el equivalente, al menos en mi país, a chaca chaca? (xD). No me convenció emplear ese término y menos para el título, así que decidí dejarlo tal cual ;)

Durante su tiempo en la prisión asgardiana, lo que Loki más extrañó fue su santuario —la biblioteca. Olor a libros antiguos, paz y tranquilidad, era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y tramar los planes más ridículos. En cuanto Thor lo liberó se dirigió a la biblioteca, incluso antes de darse un baño. Necesitaba más la soledad que el agua tibia y el jabón. Los libros no hacían preguntas, los libros lo entendían.

Un par de días después, dos bárbaros se atrevieron a invadir la santidad de aquel templo de conocimiento. Indignado por semejante comportamiento, Loki se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de los intrusos. Escuchó risitas y una voz extrañamente familiar diciendo:

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo sería tener sexo con el dios del sexo?

La respuesta fue un murmullo silencioso, aunque Loki ya había encontrado a la desvergonzada pareja. Una criada, por supuesto, nunca hacían lo que se suponía debían hacer, coquetear era más importante que sus tareas aburridas. La mujer advirtió a un cari enojado Loki y no perdió tiempo en explicar nada a su compañero, salió corriendo. Loki se fijó en el ofensor restante, un hombre de cabello castaño vistiendo un extraño atuendo. El desconocido no vio a Loki, pero de alguna manera sintió su presencia y se volvió para observarlo. Era aquel borracho midgardiano de metal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Loki bruscamente. Un Vengador mal educado, justamente lo que necesitaba después de lo de Nueva York.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Stark parecía totalmente desconcertado por ver a Loki frente a él.

—No, no puedes. Yo vivo aquí.

—¿Por qué no estás en los calabozos?

—Bonito clima, ¿no? Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Asgard. Ahora, si me disculpas...

—Relájate, Lokes, no estoy aquí para vengarme de ti —lo tranquilizó Tony y sonrió—. A menos que así lo quieras.

Loki hizo una mueca, no del todo seguro de si aquello era una burla o un coqueteo. De todas formas, esta conversación ya debía terminar, aunque no pudo dejar pasar algo por alto. Todavía estaba pensando en lo que Tony había dicho antes. Un débil mortal afirmando poseer semejante poder divino. _Tenía_ que hacerle saber que estaba muy equivocado.

—Supongo que eres uno de esos seres promiscuos que pasan demasiado tiempo copulando, sin embargo, eso no te da derecho a llamarte el dios del sexo. Tú no eres un dios. Yo sí.

—Tú eres el dios de las travesuras, yo soy el dios del sexo —insistió Tony, para nada insultado por las palabras de Loki—. ¿No me crees? Puedo demostrártelo.

Loki resopló.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo probarías eso—? Oh.

—Sí —asintió Tony, su sonrisa más amplia. O realmente quería convencer a Loki de su glorioso estatus o estaba muy desesperado por echarse un polvo—. Te estoy ofreciendo el mejor sexo de tu vida y mira que sé que eres súper anciano. Recordarás este día por el resto de tu larga vida.

Lo más sensato que podía hacer era negarse y después ir a ponerle la queja a Thor; sin embargo, Tony parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan arrogante, que Loki se sintió obligado a darle una lección.

—Acepto tu propuesta. Podemos encontrarnos mañana o—

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Está bien. Pero no aquí. Sígueme.

Por increíble que parezca, no se toparon con Thor de camino a su habitación. Era como si el universo quisiera que Loki intimara con este mortal en particular. Lo que Tony no sabía era que, a pesar de su reputación, Loki no disfrutaba mucho del sexo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, con parejas diferentes, siempre algo salía mal. Demasiado duro, demasiado rápido, demasiado suave, demasiado tiempo; además de la horrible sensación de perder el interés a mitad de camino y de orgasmos poco placenteros. Tras intentarlo muchas veces, parecía ser demasiada molestia. Que Tony le prometiera una experiencia inolvidable era algo gracioso. Para lo que Loki se estaba preparando era para diez minutos aburridos insertando cosas e intercambiando fluidos corporales.

Stark se desvistió casualmente en menos de una fracción de segundo, antes de que Loki terminara de cerrar la puerta apropiadamente. En lugar del pene mágico que sugirió tener, Loki vio una polla normal, de tamaño promedio.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Tony meneó las caderas, su hombría colgando majestuosamente—. El tamaño no importa, lo que importa es la destreza.

—Buena suerte en hacerme correr —dijo Loki sarcásticamente y también se quitó la ropa, aunque con ayuda de su magia—. Ni siquiera estoy de humor.

—Oh, hay una simple solución para ese problema. ¿Sabes cuál? Todo o nada. ¿Alguna vez has tenido orgasmos múltiples?

Loki ya había escuchado hablar de aquello y durante muchísimo, vergonzoso tiempo, pensó que era un solo orgasmo extra largo.

—Nunca has tenido uno. —Tony respondió su propia pregunta, bastante emocionado—. Oh, pastelito, será mejor que te prepares.

* * *

Pronto Loki se encontró sobre su espalda, con dos dedos de Stark metidos dentro. El ensanchamiento no fue tan malo como lo recordaba. Mucho lubricante y aquel ritmo lento hizo que fuera imposible que siguiera tenso, así que se relajó en contra de su voluntad. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Stark acariciándolo, buscando aquel lugar particular en su interior; sin embargo, a diferencia de otros hombres, Tony comenzó con un toque suave. Loki le agradeció aquello. El dios se permitió suspirar mientras Stark masajeaba lentamente su próstata. Esto era mucho más agradable que tres dedos metidos allí sin ninguna consideración. Uno o dos minutos más tarde, Loki solo quería una cosa: ser llenado y tomado. Sus jadeos no fueron tan silenciosos como pensó y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin control.

—¿Ahora sí estás de humor? —Tony sonrió y finalmente lo besó, esperando educadamente para meter su lengua en la garganta de Loki.

—Creo que sí. —Loki apenas reconoció su voz. ¿Cómo pudo perder la compostura tan rápido?—. Puedes continuar.

—Muy bien. Espera un momento.

Stark se levantó de la cama y regresó con un pequeño objeto en la mano. ¿Un anillo? Era demasiado grande para un dedo y por qué Stark lo puso en su... Ah, era un anillo para el pene.

—No queremos que termines demasiado pronto, ¿cierto? Espero que me des un gran espectáculo. —Le guiñó un ojo y vertió más lubricante en su esfínter—. Ahora, las reglas. Si quieres parar, dices detente.

—¿Solo detente? Oh, ya veo, quieres oírme decirlo, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Tampoco trates de tocarte. Correrte solo por ser follado se siente muchísimo mejor.

Loki se rio un poco, divertido por el plan de Stark. ¿Sin manos y orgasmos múltiples? ¿Y qué más seguía, la aceptación de Odín?

Le dolió solo por un segundo, el dolor rápidamente fue reemplazado por una sensación de completa plenitud y presión. Stark se impulsó lentamente, saboreando la sensación de hundirse más y más y cuando estuvo completamente adentro, se detuvo. Loki exhaló y se preparó para lo que seguía. Para la mayoría de los hombres, este era el último momento en que se mostraban gentiles, en el momento en que sus músculos se relajaban, simplemente embestían. Pero no el supuesto dios del sexo. Tony se movió un poco, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Loki, manos enmarcando su cuerpo. Se retiró, aunque no del todo, y comenzó a impulsarse, ligeramente, cambiando a menudo de ángulo. Loki se encontró desconcertado por esta técnica hasta que Tony encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su polla se empujó contra su próstata, primero lentamente, aunque pronto la intensidad aumentó.

—Ahí está —murmuró Tony, marcando un ritmo que a Loki aún le permitía respirar—. Justo así. Te puedes correr cuando quieras.

Loki deseó poder pensar en una respuesta sarcástica, pero ya no tenía con qué. Tony estaba golpeando aquel punto tan sensible de una manera tan hábil que no experimentaba la menor incomodidad, solo placer. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, labios separados. Esto era muy diferente y mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores, y eso que apenas habían empezado. Un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de que iba a perder su apuesta, o desafío, o lo que fuera que tuvieran, y que sería pronto. La sensación era increíble, embriagadora y abrumadora, cada golpe certero de la polla de Tony intensificaba su placer.

—No te resistas, deja que ocurra —le instruyó Tony calmadamente.

Loki no creía que fuera posible que algo impidiera que se viniera, ni siquiera la cosa más asexual que pudiera imaginar. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, la tensión acumulada y la frustración sexual finalmente terminarían. Arqueó la espalda, gimiendo y apretando los músculos alrededor de Tony, desafiándolo a acelerar sus empujes. Tony, sin embargo, no cambió su ritmo, simplemente esperó a que Loki se corriera. En otras circunstancias, Loki no hubiera pensado dos veces antes de acariciarse para terminar. Sintió su polla rezumando semen, justo en su vientre. Stark lo advirtió y metió un dedo en el pequeño charco. Loki vio cómo Tony llevaba el dedo hasta su boca y lo lamía, y eso fue lo último que necesitó, al siguiente momento todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Gritó y tembló mientras se venía, más fuerte que nunca. El placer ardiente lo inundó, una y otra vez, mientras Tony seguía follándoselo. Cuando la sensación se extinguió, Loki notó que sus músculos se apretaban y aflojaban rítmicamente y que su culo palpitaba. Tony aplacó sus movimientos para apreciar los resultados de su arduo trabajo, idiota engreído. Desafortunadamente, Loki estaba demasiado contento y satisfecho como para burlarse de él, incluso mentalmente. La sensación post-orgásmica era el agotamiento más placentero que podía experimentar, no tenía fuerza para hacer otra cosa que no fuera yacer inmóvil y reflexionar en lo bien que acababan de follárselo.

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda? —La voz de Tony sonó muy distante. Loki iba a rechazar la oferta. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y el deseo ya estaba satisfecho, pero sentía curiosidad por conocer sus propios límites. ¿Cuánto le dolería ser tomado tras un buen orgasmo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría alcanzar otro? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Asintió y se recostó nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—No estés tan asustado, no es una tortura. —Tony sonrió y reanudó su ritmo pausado. Se deslizó dentro y fuera, silenciando los gemidos de Loki. Esta no era la sensación más agradable del mundo, su próstata estaba hinchada y ahora estaba demasiado sensible, cada vez que la polla de Tony la pinchaba, Loki se crispaba incontrolablemente.

Sus dolidos gemidos excitaron a los dos, para gusto de Stark el dios jadeó un par de: «no, no». La parte difícil duró menos de lo que Loki esperó y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo orgasmo. Con sus piernas alrededor de Tony, Loki rápidamente perdió el control, derrotado una vez más por su lujuria y la polla de Stark. Oh, había subestimado aquella polla, era una herramienta muy bien formada que tocaba todo lo que valía la pena tocar y ensanchaba su esfínter de una manera deliciosa.

Stark deslizó su mano de arriba a abajo por el muslo de Loki, palmeó la curva de su trasero y acarició la piel sensible de la parte de atrás de su rodilla. Loki se moría de ganas porque le pinchara los pezones o le acariciara las bolas. Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario, el orgasmo número dos lo golpeó sin previo aviso, gritó dramáticamente, poniéndose rígido. El placer fue tan fuerte que dolía, no sospechó que algo como aquello fuera posible, pero esto era lo que Tony le hacía sentir.

—¿Otra vez?

—No puedo —gimió Loki, feliz de que Tony todavía tuviera su polla dentro—. Espera, déjame recuperar el aliento.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tony y movió sus caderas nuevamente. Loki rio y gritó, convulsionando bajo el peso del mortal. Ahora deseaba embestidas poco profundas, darle a su pobre próstata una tregua. Para mantener el ángulo correcto y evitar que Loki se retorciera demasiado, Tony lo inmovilizó. Manos grandes en las caderas del dios, después en sus hombros, sujetándolo contra el colchón. La idea extrañamente excitante de que no había escapatoria llevó a Loki más cerca del límite. Se agarró de los brazos de Stark, uñas hundiéndose en su piel, y gimió alcanzando otro orgasmo. Esperaba poder soportarlo con dignidad y soltar algunos gemidos varoniles, pero para entonces sus gritos se habían vuelto más y más agudos y desesperados. Balbuceó: «Por favor, por favor», inseguro de qué era lo que estaba suplicando. Tony se inclinó y unió sus labios otra vez. El dios le devolvió el beso tan apasionadamente como pudo para ganar un poco de tiempo. Una parte suya quería patear a Tony y cerrar las piernas, pero el resto de su ser deseaba más sexo.

Tony se lo folló otra vez, tratando de no moverse demasiado rápido. Loki se aferró a sus hombros con más fuerza, jadeando y exhortándolo a continuar. La situación le recordó su secreta fantasía sexual. Cuando era joven, a menudo fantaseaba con ser tomado por cuatro o cinco hombres a la vez, una polla tras otra, sin parar. En la vida real, las cosas podían salirse de control demasiado rápido y Loki jamás pensó en arriesgarse a aquello. Esto le hizo apreciar aún más a Stark y su generosidad. Era más fácil manejar a un hombre que a cuatro.

La constante mezcla de dolor y placer, de: «No, no» y de: «No pares» fue alucinante. Loki perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se vino. De lo único que ahora estaba seguro era de lo dolorido que iba a estar después. La palabra de seguridad estuvo en su mente la mitad del tiempo, pero no la pronunció. Estaba extasiado, vencido por el deseo primitivo de ser follado. Cuanto más se prolongaba la situación, más se sentía como un pedazo de carne, un juguete sexual y esto le encantaba. Se rindió ante Stark, le dejó decidir cuándo parar, cuando terminar. Aunque prefería que no terminara nunca, ya que entonces tendría que admitir que Stark en realidad era mejor que un simple mortal.

—¿Has tenido suficiente, princesa?

—P-por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Más, por favor.

Más y más. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber intentado esto antes. En el pasado, justo después del gran final, pensaba en lo bueno que había sido e iba a asearse. ¿Por qué no continuaba? Tal vez porque no tenía una pareja dominante como Stark, alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se lo follaba como si fuera su dueño. Era increíble, no eran solo sus empujes meticulosos sino también su actitud. Stark era un dios y Loki quería adorarlo a él y a su divina polla, sin importar lo raro que sonara o lo estúpido que ahora debía parecer, medio doblado y con los pies colgando al aire. Se estaba derritiendo bajo el cuerpo de Tony, abierto completamente para él, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, agradecido y obediente. Una experiencia verdaderamente religiosa.

Lo único por lo que se lamentaba era por las sábanas, le gustaba este juego en particular y estaba arruinándolo con sus uñas, las uñas de Tony, el sudor y el semen. Era obvio que cuando terminara no tendría que quemar solo las sábanas sino toda la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría ventilar la habitación? ¿Una semana? ¿Cuándo volvería su cuerpo a la normalidad?

—Eres un desastre —señaló Tony durante un breve descanso—. Follado hasta la locura.

Eso era algo bueno. Ninguna de sus preocupaciones habituales ya parecía importar. No le importaba el trono y se olvidó de su estúpido hermano. En un estado orgásmico casi constante, esperando otro clímax espectacular, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en pensar en que era un pequeño Gigante de Hielo y un falso asgardiano. Puro placer sexual irradiaba a través de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un desastre tembloroso y babeante. Repitió frenéticamente que no podía aguantar más, pero cuando Tony se enderezó y quitó el anillo de su polla, se desilusionó. ¿Tan pronto había llegado la última vez? Aunque la idea de que Stark terminara en su interior era bastante tentadora.

—Quiero escucharte —exigió Tony, agarró las muñecas de Loki y por fin se empujó completamente, hasta que llegó a ese punto en su interior donde comenzaba el dolor sordo. Lo hizo una y otra vez, mientras Loki gritaba. En ese momento, todo estaba manchado por el dolor y cada embestida parecía apuñalar su columna. Era el final perfecto para esta orgía, el enfoque gentil de Tony había desaparecido, golpeaba sus caderas contra el culo del dios con impaciencia, listo para correrse. Sucedió más rápido de lo que Loki quiso y fue su culpa, a pesar del dolor alcanzó el clímax una vez más, obligando a Tony a seguirlo. El gruñido salvaje de Stark tuvo que depertar a medio Asgard y casi hizo que Loki quisiera otra ronda solo para escuchar ese grito de satisfacción una vez más. Casi, porque en el momento en que Stark rodó sobre su costado, Loki se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar, su garganta estaba seca, ardiendo. Estaba seguro de que ya no podía moverse, pero cuando la mano de Tony le dio una palmadita en el muslo, se sacudió violentamente y cerró las piernas. La idea de ser tocado ahí abajo se tornó completamente insoportable.

—Bien, entendido. —Tony rio cansadamente y se acostó junto a Loki—. No te pediré que confirmes quién es el dios del sexo, ambos sabemos la respuesta y parece que en este momento estás demasiado ocupado respirando. Si no te importa, me quedaré a pasar la noche aquí.

Y se durmió, completamente relajado tras aquel buen sexo. Loki deseó poder hacer lo mismo. En lugar de eso, miró fijamente el techo, preguntándose cuándo se calmaría lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos, cuándo su cuerpo dejaría de temblar. ¿De verdad había sido demasiado? ¿Había alcanzado sus límites y había continuado? ¿Cuándo se recuperaría? ¿Podría morir por tener demasiado sexo?

En algún momento cerca de la medianoche, decidió pasar el resto de su vida en celibato, ya que nada podría igualar aquella experiencia extraordinaria y, bueno, quería poder volver a sentarse cómodamente. Por lo tanto, se quedaría en cama, preferiblemente por una semana. No se arriesgaría a intentar caminar, no todavía.

* * *

Loki despertó en la mañana de un sueño febril en el que lo estaban estrangulando. La causa de aquello se hizo evidente cuando abrió los ojos y notó la cabeza de Tony sobre su pecho. El maldito Stark lo había usado como almohada. Lo empujó suavemente y respiró profundamente. Mucho mejor. Los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron a él y se estremeció. ¿Aquello realmente había sucedido? ¿No había sido un sueño húmedo demasiado gráfico? ¿Qué lo había poseído para dejar que Stark se lo follara de semejante forma? Escondió una mano bajo las sábanas y palmeó la erección matutina de Stark. Sí, esa había sido la razón.

Tony se movió y bostezó. ¿Cuán incomoda iba a ser aquella mañana tras lo sucedido? Stark podría sentirse culpable o enfadado por haberse acostado con su enemigo. Loki entró en pánico y fingió estar durmiendo. Tal vez Tony les ahorraría la molestia y simplemente se escabulliría de su habitación.

O quizás no.

Tony se estiró, suspiró con satisfacción y se deslizó más cerca de Loki, pinchándolo con un dedo y otra parte puntiaguda de su anatomía.

—Sé que estás despierto, princesa. Tocaste mi polla y creíste que no iba a notarlo.

Loki se sonrojó y dijo sin pensar:

—Estaba comprobando... cómo estaban las cosas después de... ya sabes.

—Debería devolverte el favor. Ver si no hay nada roto. De todos modos, creo que te mereces una mamada. Lo aguantaste bastante bien. Sinceramente, estoy impresionado.

—No creo que vuelva a hacer eso. Esa fue una seria sobredosis de _todo_. Todavía me estoy recuperando —advirtió Loki pero separó sus piernas con impaciencia. Una rápida sesión de sexo oral para comenzar el día sonaba bien.

A pesar de sentirse totalmente agotado y extenuado, Loki rápidamente se mostró muy interesado. Tony no perdió el tiempo y lo engulló completo, haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil. Loki levantó la mirada y observó hipnotizado mientras la cabeza de Tony se movía de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose eufórico cada vez que el rostro del mortal se presionaba contra su ingle. Este definitivamente era un espectáculo para recordar. Hasta que Tony se detuvo abruptamente para buscar algo alrededor y debajo de la cama. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que encontró: el anillo y más lubricante.

—Oh no. No otra vez. Lo digo en serio.

—Tengo algo completamente diferente en mente —le tranquilizó Tony y regresó a su lugar habitual entre las piernas del dios—. Un dedo, mucho lubricante, veremos cómo te sientes y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese era el momento ideal para decir no y arrastrarse hasta el baño. Stark, por otra parte, seguramente tendría que regresar a Midgard, y no se verían en mucho tiempo.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. —Loki se encogió de hombros y trató de no estremecerse cuando Stark lo penetró cuidadosamente con un solo dedo. No fue tan malo. Esperó un dolor agudo pero, por obvias razones, solo estaba más sensible y menos estrecho que de costumbre.

—¿Tus gemidos quieren decir que sí? —Tony sonrió y recogió el anillo de nuevo—. Porque quiero que lo uses.

Loki no le veía gracia a posponer un orgasmo, sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior cambió de opinión sobre experimentar y aceptó la proposición. Tony volvió a ponerle el anillo y solo para torturar a Loki, se la chupó un poco más. Aquello, combinado con los dedos acariciando su próstata, tuvo a Loki al borde de un orgasmo aplastante e inalcanzable. Nadie lo había atormentado nunca de una manera tan sensual, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo. Loki no sabía que quería ser tratado de esta manera hasta que ocurrió. Se retorció en la cama, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que ansiaba: una rápida liberación o una buena follada. Stark lo engulló una última vez profundamente en su garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

—Necesito follarte. —Solo esas palabras y su voz podían ser suficientes para que Loki se corriera, y después Stark agregó—: Date la vuelta.

Loki así lo hizo y gimió cuando fue llenado con premura. Todo fue mucho más intenso esta vez, sintió cada centímetro de la polla de Stark moviéndose en su interior. Fue tan fácil para él imaginar en ese momento que era un trofeo de guerra, que pertenecía a este pervertido midgardiano y que no tenía escapatoria. Si solo estuviera esposado... Suspiró profundamente y abrazó una almohada para evitar palmear su erección. Los golpes estables y parejos eran soportables y Stark usó sus pulgares para acariciar suavemente las caderas del dios. Podían quedarse toda la mañana de esta manera. Hasta que Tony agarró con más firmeza los costados de la cintura de Loki y cambió su lánguido ritmo a uno frenético. Los embistes fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para sacarle el aire a Loki de los pulmones y tan duros que el dios instintivamente movió una mano hacia atrás para cubrir y proteger su abusado culo. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, no apartó a Tony.

—Sabía que te gustaría esto —jadeó Tony y disminuyó la velocidad otra vez, solo para impulsarse con toda la fuerza que pudo, follándose a Loki contra el colchón y haciéndole desparramar. Aquello tampoco duró mucho tiempo, los fuertes movimientos de Tony fueron reemplazados por unos lentos, girando las caderas mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en el cuerpo tembloroso bajo el suyo y le chupaba el cuello. Loki levantó la cabeza de la almohada, deseando que Tony continuara con la caricia y jadeó sorprendido cuando una mano cubrió su expuesta garganta. Tony no lo apretó, ya que había sentido el miedo de Loki, en su lugar giró la cabeza del dios hacia un lado para besarlo. Volvió a mover las caderas, presionándose tan profundo como pudo y se detuvo para... ¿recogerle el cabello? Así parecía, se tomó su tiempo juntando cada hebra suelta y le sostuvo el cabello con ambas manos. Loki estaba a punto de preguntarle por sus intenciones cuando todo se tornó cristalino como el agua. El humano necesitaba agarrarse a algo. Embistió a Loki y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando con éxito que el dios se alejara. Si Loki hubiera podido detener el tiempo y revivir un momento durante semanas sería este. Le encantaba que le jalaran el cabello y le decepcionaba la poca atención que sus amantes dedicaban a aquella actividad inusualmente placentera. Dolía tan delicioso, el ardor y la posición incómoda. Únicamente podía gemir y aguantarlo, dominado, penetrado y usado. Su polla, dura y pesada, rebotó con cada empuje y goteó semen. Deseó que nunca acabara.

Stark jaló su cabello hacia atrás más bruscamente y en cuestión de segundos deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, por su espalda y lo hundió contra el colchón. Sus palmas presionaron la cabeza del dios contra la almohada y le mantuvieron inmovilizado. Dedos juguetearon con su glande, frotando la humedad goteando allí y trazando su hendidura. Sus súplicas desesperadas fueron ahogadas e ignoradas. Loki quería mostrarse enojado, enfurecido por los modales de cavernícola de Stark, pero estaba demasiado excitado, inmovilizado y follado salvajemente, como en sus fantasías más oscuras. El chasquido húmedo de piel chocando contra piel era tan fuerte como su entrecortada respiración. _«No pares, no...»_

Stark se vino con un grito, llenando a Loki con su semilla, empujándose más profundo con sus últimos golpes, luego colapsó cansadamente sobre la espalda de Loki. Jadearon por aire, igual de extenuados. Tony besó perezosamente la mejilla del dios, luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró:

—Joder, me olvidé por completo de Thor. Debe estarse preguntando dónde carajos estoy.

Loki no apreció esta clase de conversación. _Accidentalmente_ le dio un codazo a Stark mientras intentaba salir de debajo de su pesado cuerpo y exigió que le quitara el anillo. Y eso fue lo que sucedió— Tony le quitó el anillo y se levantó.

—Sabes, eso fue divertido. Deberíamos repetirlo algún día. Llámame o envíame una paloma mensajera interplanetaria —dijo casualmente y se concentró en la complicada tarea de recoger su ropa dispersa.

Loki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

—Creo que ya tuviste suficiente —declaró Stark, sonriendo—. Te debo un orgasmo. Reclámamelo después.

—No estás hablando en serio —dijo Loki, simultáneamente decepcionado y excitado—. ¡Estoy tan cerca!

—Lo sé. Nunca has hecho esto, ¿cierto? Inténtalo, tal vez lo disfrutes. A menos de que quieras suplicarme o terminar por tu cuenta.

Loki no sabía qué hacer. Llenar la boca de Tony con su semen parecía ser el final correcto, aunque tenía que admitir que la extraña y satisfactoria frustración sexual también tenía su lado positivo. Imaginó que estaba encadenado, amordazado y que era atormentado interminablemente sin posibilidad de alivio. ¿Cómo Stark podía hacer aquello? Adivinar todos los deseos secretos que Loki tenía. ¿Acaso había vendido su alma por esta útil habilidad?

—Estaré libre mañana en la noche. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

No, se dijo Loki a sí mismo, no más sexo. Ya no tenía quinientos años, tenía que empezar a tratar su cuerpo con respeto. Su culo estaba magullado y se sentía sucio, lo que necesitaba era un largo baño y mucho descanso, no algo tan extenuante como otra maratón sexual. Celibato. Nada de sexo, ni siquiera un rapidín. Nada, absolutamente nada.

A menos claro que el universo le diera una vaga señal. Tal vez el futuro de los Nueve Reinos dependiera de que fuera follado nuevamente por Tony, quién podría saberlo.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia respecto a la traducción no duden en decírmelo.  
> ¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!


End file.
